The Flower Guardian
by MissKagome
Summary: What can one young woman do when fate has choosen her to be Cheza's guardian? Katsume will learn the ancient history of the Guardians.And why can she only remember Lunar injections and dreams of Wolves? New: Kiba has an older brother Please R
1. The scent of Lunar

Toboe, Tsume, Hige, Kiba, and Cheza slowed to a walk, as they entered a thick green forest with meadows on top of the boulder like hills.  
  
Cheza suddenly stopped walking, Kiba noticed and jogged back over to her.  
  
"Cheza, What is it?" Kiba asked, looking at the dazed flower maiden.  
  
"Music," Cheza trailed off as she started walking towards one of the smaller hills.  
  
"This one hears a sad voice, howling at the moon." Cheza started to climb up the dirt and rock covered hill, lost in a happy trance no one could understand.  
  
"Do you hear another wolf?" Hige asked, now following Kiba as he darted up the hill after Cheza.  
  
"Wait," Kiba hesitated, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that? Lunar flower."  
  
"Uh, Kiba? Don't forget, We ARE walking around with a Flower maiden." Hige said, weary smile as he waved a hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Come on Tsume!" Toboe yelled down at the young man he felt greatly attached to.  
  
Tsume looked around his surroundings, fearing those annoying humans in uniform with guns that shot at them.  
  
So he soon followed after the group, Toboe waiting for him to catch up.  
  
On top of the hill was like a magical dream.  
  
It was dark with lighting bugs all around, clear chest deep pond water surrounding little moss covered islands with large spiritual looking trees.  
  
Pink and white water lilies floated along the water.  
  
Then a pair of smooth pale, and gentle hands scooped up a water Lillie, a little ways ahead of them.  
  
The hands belonging to a female body with the soft angelic voice Cheza had heard. The voice still singing a bittersweet song with no words, her soft humming replacing the in between beat of the heart.  
  
She wore much like a fairy would, Her fake green strap on wings, her blue slim fitting slip that seemed to tear at the ends like real elegance, but funny they found it, that she also wore very short black biking shorts, that you could faintly see in between the tears on the slip. Then her shoes, they seemed to be lace up red boots.  
  
"Wow." Hige said, his voice squeaking in his awe ness of her long flowing dark hair and intense green eyes. He always seemed to be quite interested in women.  
  
Toboe stared at he, his eyes scanning his memory for something, something he was having trouble remembering. For some reason, he felt connected to this human.  
  
And I guess so did Cheza, Because she took a few steps forward, causing the young women to look up, her humming going silent with the trees as she stared at all of them.  
  
"I don't get it," Kiba said flustered. "She Smells like Lunar flowers and humans."  
  
Then without warning, Cheza sprang forward through the sparkling water to the small patch of land where the young bewildered woman stood, and put her hands together with a smile saying,  
  
"This one is greatly thankful to the Flower Guardian. The flower Guardian who has always protected the Lunar flowers from harm."  
  
"I-I don't understand," The young woman started. "Are you saying that I'm the Flower Guardian?"  
  
Cheza looked at the young woman's necklace and smiled. "The Lunar flower's Guardian always wears Moonstone." She said, pointing to the moonstone in the necklace.  
  
The young woman stood in wonderment for a few minutes, holding tightly to her necklace.  
  
"You are the flower maiden from the book of the wolves?" she asked quietly.  
  
(Well, there is my first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think. I'm defianlty open to bright minded suggestions.) 


	2. Katsume

Cheza seemed uncertain.  
  
"The book of the Wolves?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I've heard of that," Tsume replied dubiously. "When I was in the city, some of my human pack talked about it. They said it was a book that explained the evolution of wolves and other things about the Lunar flower."  
  
Cheza stared at the Young woman, making her think Cheza saw something behind her.  
  
"Cheza, What is it?" Kiba asked, his eyes eager as he walked up to her side.  
  
"Her wings. They aren't real." Cheza replied, her voice wavering as she walked behind the young woman.  
  
The young woman watched Cheza with fascination.  
  
"So,.....You really are the flower maiden. Just like they told me."  
  
"Who told you? Who else knows about her?" Kiba fumed.  
  
The young woman looked offended by Kiba's tone.  
  
"Wolves," she replied uncomfortably. "Wolves told me."  
  
"What wolves? Were they in human form?" Kiba intrigued.  
  
"Human form? I don't know what you mean. They were wolves!" The young woman replied despairingly.  
  
"You said you read the book of the wolves." Tsume said timidly as he moved up on the other side of Cheza.  
  
"No, I didn't say I did. I only heard about the Flower Maiden in the book of the wolves, from the wolves after they told me." The young woman said somberly.  
  
"Hey, How do you talk to the wolves? You don't smell like one." Kiba asked, a little more understandingly.  
  
"Well...The wolves talk to me, and I listen." The young woman replied honestly.  
  
"You smell like a human. But how come I can also smell the faint fragrance of Lunar flower?" Tsume asked intently.  
  
The young woman smiled and pulled a small mister bottle from her bag by one of the trees.  
  
"It's my own mixture of crushed Lunar flower petals and blessed water." She said, spraying a bit on her neck, the sweet fragrance reaching the noses of the wolves.  
  
"Mmm, That smells so good!" Hige gushed as he followed his nose to her through the lukewarm water.  
  
Toboe nervously followed Hige.  
  
"Hey! You do smell good!" Toboe said elated. "What's your name?"  
  
"Katsume." The young woman said.  
  
"That's pretty. My name is Toboe."  
  
Katsume patted him on the head and stepped back a bit so she could see everyone.  
  
"What are all your names? And where are you going with the flower maiden?" Katsume asked serenely.  
  
"I'm Hige, This is Kiba, and this guy with the attitude is Tsume!" Hige replied ecstatic, getting a glare from Tsume.  
  
"This one is called Cheza." Cheza said cheerfully.  
  
Katsume gave a small laugh, then asked. "Where are you going with the Flower Maiden?"  
  
"To Paradise." Kiba said dazed.  
  
"If we can find it." Tsume said indecisively.  
  
"We will," Kiba crossly corrected Tsume. "Come on, let's go."  
  
With that, Kiba walked off, Tsume and Hige hesitating for a moment, then following.  
  
Toboe looked from his wolf friends walking away, to Cheza who stood, a look of dismal covering her face.  
  
"Hey guys! Come back!" Toboe howled at them.  
  
Kiba turned around to see Cheza not moving from her spot.  
"Let's go Cheza." Kiba said, pulling at her hand.  
  
Cheza shook her head and said,  
  
"This one will not leave the Flower Guardian."  
"Then the flower guardian comes with us." Kiba said looking towards Katsume.  
  
"Oh, um..." Katsume said hesitantly as Kiba stared at her.  
  
"Come on, Let's hurry!" Cheza cried carefree, grabbing Katsume's arm and running to the others.  
  
"But, how do I be a Flower guardian? I don't really feel like putting my life in danger for someone I just met. It's a little strange." Katsume told Cheza.  
  
"It's alright, You just stay with me. Kiba and the others will protect us." Cheza beamed.  
  
Then they came to a rather large drop off, with another ledge some feet ahead.  
  
Toboe, Hige, Tsume, and Kiba with his arm around Cheza jumped the space to the other land, starting to run again when Toboe looked back to see Katsume standing near the edge, looking around fearfully.  
  
"Wait Guys, we left Katsume behind!" Toboe yelled, stopping in front of them.  
  
Kiba looked at Cheza's saddened face. Then told Tsume to go get Katsume.  
  
'Why am I always doing the dirty work for him? Now that he's in love or something. He just thinks he can give people orders like he's the leader.' Tsume thought as he leapt back over to Katsume.  
  
Without much a word, Tsume cradled his arm around Katsume's waist, then jumped back over to the other side where the others were waiting.  
  
"Thank you." Katsume said. A bit of an awkward feeling, but she gave Tsume a warm smile.  
  
He just shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began walking.  
  
Tsume wanted to be away from her a bit.  
  
'Why did my heart beat so fast when she smiled at me? She makes me feel, almost completely human. Kind of like back in the city before any of this happened.' He thought helplessly.  
  
Tsume watched Katsume as she walked with Cheza.  
  
'They do sort of look alike. Only Katsume's eyes are green, her hair is longer, and her build is more...curvy like.' He thought evasively.  
  
"Why do you still wear a dog collar?" Katsume asked Hige.  
  
"This thing? I don't know, Guess it kind of reminds me of home. Never really thought about it before." Hige replied, his eyes looking dreary.  
  
"Home sick?" Katsume asked.  
  
"Just a little, but what I do miss were those plump rabbits that used to be everywhere."  
  
"I think you're just hungry!" Toboe laughed, as Hige smiled sheepishly at Katsume.  
  
"We can do some hunting tonight." Kiba said, retorting to a small cave on the side of the forest. 


	3. The cave

The cave had a sort of luke warm feel to it.  
  
Everywhere you turned there was dripping water.  
  
"Toboe and Katsume," Kiba said sternly while turning to look at both of them. "You too stay here with Cheza while Hige, Tsume, and I get food."  
"Aw, why do I always have to stay here and Hige gets to go?" Toboe whined, his golden bracelets jingling as he made a gesture with his hand.  
  
"Because runt, I have the best nose out of all of us!" Hige teased, poking the tip of his nose with his pointer finger.  
  
"Kiba," Cheza called softly. "Toboe can go hunting too. This one is protected by the flower Guardian."  
  
Katsume looked a bit hesitant at the way Cheza stated her protecting the girl so confident like.  
  
"It's alright. I'd rather stay here with you two then be hanging around Hige." Toboe sighed, sitting on the ground and smiling at the two young women.  
  
Toboe knew the two things that Hige couldn't live without. Food and women.  
  
So he just silently rubbed in it that while Hige was out, he was going to be alone with two pretty females.  
  
Hige just gave a glare towards Toboe's direction and followed the other guys out.  
  
"So Cheza," Katsume started, The flower maiden smiling at hearing her own name.  
  
"How do you know honestly that I AM the flower guardian? Lots of people wear moonstone these days."  
  
Cheza's smile faded and she sat in thought for a bit.  
  
All around them was silent except for the dripping of water. The moonlight was shinning moonbeams of silver-white wisps of fairies prancing around with delight.  
  
The light from the moon shone in the small cave, and cast shadows all around them.  
  
"I have this feeling. Like the way the flowers and plants call out to me....Talk to me. This one is quite sure you are the guardian." Came Cheza's soft and high voice.  
  
"But, what am I supposed to do? I'm not that good with the well being of mother nature." Katsume asked frantically.  
  
"This one can take care of the plants and flowers. And Katsume can take care of the others and I." Cheza said with a smile.  
  
"Do you mean, support the well being of everyone?" Katsume said more calmy.  
  
Cheza nodded, her smile slowly fading after minutes had gone by, the moon still shinning bright, and Toboe asleep on the hard rock floor.  
  
Cheza smiled again, looking down at the young wolf and gently petting him on the head, causing Toboe to grin in his sleep.  
  
Katsume was leaning against the cool cave wall, Cheza not really asleep, but resting with her eyes closed on Katsume's shoulder with Toboe asleep half way on Cheza's lap.  
  
When suddenly sleep over took Katsume, her body feeling limp and her eyelids heavy.  
  
In a few seconds Katsume was in a deep sleep, and soon after Hige, Tsume, and Kiba returned with some food they found scattered around the small village next to the forest.  
  
"Well,...More for us." Hige said jokingly as he and the others found the two girls and Toboe asleep.  
  
"Don't even think about touching it." Tsume barked at him, noting that Hige's stomach was also growling.  
  
"For now let's try to get some sleep. It wouldn't be fair if we ate now." Kiba said, sitting on the hard floor and resting his head against the smooth wall.  
  
Hige moaned a bit to the suggestion of this, but soon found himself in a peaceful slumber where he was sitting before a full table of food.  
  
Tsume looked around as everyone took their spot in the small cave, and sighed as he found the only place to sleep was next to Katsume.  
  
So he quietly sat down next to her, closing his tired eyes and leaning his head back.  
  
Half asleep turning to face her, Tsume smelling the heavy scent of Lunar flowers and Wild flowers mixed together, he soon found himself in a deep, deep sleep.  
  
Kiba stood outside the entrance to the cave, watching the clouds hurry past the sun, the blue sky going beyond it's limits and the birds chirping.  
  
It was a nice, warm, and slightly breezy day.  
  
Inside the cave, Hige and Toboe were preparing the food, while Cheza watched.  
  
"Uh,...Should we wake them?" Toboe asked, noting how Tsume and Katsume were still asleep, Katsume's head leaning on Tsume's shoulder.  
  
Hige laughed and replied,  
  
"Nah, let them wake up like that."  
  
Katsume slowly stirred from her dream of a field of flowers, to find her head resting comfortably on something softer then the cave walls or floors.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes to find Hige, Cheza, and Toboe smiling at her.  
  
"What are you all," Katsume started to say, sleepily realizing that what her head was resting on began to move.  
  
"Oh,...um. Sorry Tsume!" Katsume said as she quickly got up, a bit embarrassed to find herself scooted up to his side, and her head on his shoulder.  
  
Tsume stood up and moved his shoulder around a bit because of starting to get numb from Katsume's head laying on through the night.  
  
"It's fine." Tsume responded, stepping out of the cave to see what Kiba was up to.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me? It was an accident." Katsume asked Hige and the others with a worried expression as she watched Tsume exit.  
  
"Course not! It's not everyday that Tsume wakes up to find a woman cuddled against him." Hige replied with a grin. 


	4. In my dreams

Katsume walked a bit farther behind that day from the rest of the group.  
  
Her mind was racing a mile a minute.  
  
Katsume thought she liked being near Tsume like that, but there was just something that was nagging at her. Something like, 'Kiba.' She thought affirming in her head. 'What am I saying? They are Wolves, and Besides, Kiba is already in love with Cheza. I can't change that.' "Is something wrong?" Hige asked, slowing his pace as he noticed how far and alone she looked.  
  
Katsume couldn't very well tell him her doubts, but she couldn't tell him anything else either, because she couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Why can't I remember anything from my past?" Katsume suddenly broke out.  
  
"Huh?" Hige said surprised.  
  
"It's alright. I knew you wouldn't have a answer. There is none, At least....none that I can remember." Katsume replied. Suddenly she looked small and frail like a lone wolf left by it's own pack.  
  
"What's going on?" Tsume asked as he and the others stopped to talk.  
  
"Katsume says she can't remember anything from her past!" Hige exclaimed, his voice confused and scornful.  
  
"I can remember some thing, but all it is, is images of being in a liquid filled tank and something about Lunar injections."  
  
"Lunar injections?" Kiba repeated, his thoughts wild. 'So that's why she smelled kind of like Cheza.'  
  
"You could have been one of the experiments like Cheza was." Tsume pointed out.  
  
"Experiment? Oh....yes. This one remembers it's purpose. But it also cannot remember it's past, which is why someday I will have to go." Cheza spoke up softly.  
  
"Go? What do you mean?" Toboe exclaimed.  
  
"After a certain many new moons, this one starts feeling and remembering things it's supposed to."  
  
Katsume watched Kiba's worried and upset features at hearing this. She knew he didn't want to loose Cheza. He always acted so strangely when Cheza wasn't there.  
  
"You don't have to do something you were meant to do, you know." Katsume told Cheza, noting how child like this young woman acted.  
  
"I understand." Cheza nodded.  
  
Soon they all started walking again, but Katsume couldn't keep her mind or eyes off of Kiba. For some reason something was really struggling to be remembered about him in her brain.  
  
Then suddenly she began to remember bits and pieces of something, like she was having a vision, or maybe it was from a dream. It was about Kiba. Kiba came to her in her dreams.  
  
He was the White Wolf that roamed her thoughts, and the young man she'd always met in dreams and wondered about. Katsume was drowned with all these old emotions and feelings from just remembering bits and pieces from her dream.  
  
"This is going to sound weird, but Kiba, you were in my dreams. I've been suddenly awaken with bits and pieces of them from my past." Katsume said as she walked up to his side, his head turning to look at her with those greatly defined and wise eyes.  
  
"Well that's interesting. You know, a while back when I was younger I had a dream with a young woman in it. She had long brown hair and wings. I could never see her face though, but all I knew was that it had something to do with my future." Kiba replied, his gaze going from her to up at the sky as he watched the tops of the trees sway in the slight wind blowing by.  
  
"Funny how thinks work out, huh?" he said looking back down at her with a smile.  
  
Katsume just stared at him for a bit, not really knowing what to do. He just plainly told her that she had been in one of his dreams. Or at least something linking to her had been.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at that thing in the sky!" Toboe said pointing to a rather large space ship like thing in the sky.  
  
"It's him." Cheza gasped. 


	5. Cheza's secret

"It's Darcia! He's here!" Cheza said alarmed.  
  
Kiba frowned remembering the troubles they had with Darcia. Kiba then stepped infront of Cheza loyally.  
  
The space ship like thing slowly lowered itself, then hovered around the grassy ground for a bit before landing.  
  
"What do we do?" Toboe asked, his face frightened and concerned.  
  
"Just stay put. Hell knows if he'll try shooting at us if we run." Tsume replied calmly in monotone.  
  
Suddenly a small hatch opened and lowered itself to the ground with a loud clack.  
  
A figure dressed in black walked coolly down the hatch and onto the soft grass, stopping and turning to face everyone.  
  
It was Darcia of course.  
  
Kiba was about to pounce when Tsume put a strong hand on his shoulder and firmly held him back.  
  
"Wait a second! Don't just go and get yourself In a near death experience again." Tsume told Kiba.  
  
"Tsume's right Kiba," Hige said. "I don't know what we are going to do, but for now all we can do is stand here and protect Cheza."  
  
Kiba nodded and stared forward again at Darcia who seemed about to say something.  
  
"It seems as though another little girl has joined your little group." Darcia spoke quite evasively.  
  
Katsume showed an uncertain face, but was fuming inside about how he had called her a little girl.  
  
Katsume looked around. A few dark clouds drenched the bright blue sky, making some parts of the grass darker then others.  
  
'I should be protecting Cheza, not Kiba!' Katsume thought earnestly as she stood next to Kiba, gently pushing him off a bit.  
  
'If Kiba was hurt then Cheza would be upset.' Katsume thought, noting how Cheza watched Kiba with somber reddish eyes as Kiba glared angrily at Darcia.  
  
"My, I would have only guessed, but this proves something." Darcia spoke up again, watching with great interest as Katsume was now independently standing by herself infront of Kiba.  
  
Normally Kiba would have been more intrigued with being pushed away from Cheza, but now he was too fixed on Darcia to care much.  
  
"So you are the flower Guardian. The last remaining one-that is." Darcia started with a small smirk.  
  
"So...So what?!" Katsume called unsteadily out to him. She didn't want to imagine his thoughts about her being the remaining guardian. (That is if Flower Guardians were something he disapproved of.)  
  
"Hmm, I'm guessing that you still haven't learned about your guardian history. You wont have much to guard by the next full moon." Darcia finished, his icy cold stare going from Katsume to Cheza.  
  
Cheza's eyes grew dreary and she lowered her head as if remembering something.  
  
"What the hell do you mean!?" Kiba yelled, his voice cross and hostile.  
  
"By the next full moon Cheza will wither and die. Thus returning back to her state of a flower." Darcia replied.  
  
"What? That's impossible!" Toboe remarked, looking up towards Cheza who seemed to nod with every word Darcia just spoke.  
  
Kiba's face dropped at the thought of loosing Cheza. His strength and ability to defend dropped also.  
  
"Don't look so gloom little wolf. They say if you drink the blood spilled of a Flower maiden that you become human too."  
  
"That's insane!" Hige said, his voice rising.  
  
With that Darcia turned and went back inside his odd looking shuttle, the hatch door quickly shutting behind him.  
  
"Is that all? Just talking? You should come back and fight like a real man." Kiba said through clenched teeth as he started to take a few steps towards the shuttle.  
  
Just then a few female screams were heard along with cries for Kiba from Hige.  
  
Kiba turned around to see some large robotic hand caring Cheza away into the sky.  
  
Katsume didn't know what to do, so she just started running after Cheza in hope of somehow getting her.  
  
"No Katsume! Come back you might," Kiba started as suddenly another Robotic hand reached out and clasped Katsume around the waist, Kiba jumping towards her at the very second it quickly picked itself up high into the sky with Cheza.  
  
Another hatch door opened and the robotic hands escaped inside it.  
  
The Shuttle quickly zoomed away, that colorful lighting speed kicking in as it disappeared, leaving the four wolves all alone in silence.  
  
Kiba stared hard at the sky for a moment, Rage filling inside him, but he felt a bit better that at least Katsume was with Cheza.  
  
The only thing was if Darcia got to Katsume first so that Cheza was alone.  
  
Kiba darted off into the direction of the blackish shuttle, the three other wolves following him not speaking. 


	6. Escaping the truth

Katsume opened her eyes. She had been dreaming about the other night when Darcia stole her and Cheza away from the wolves.  
  
Katsume found herself seated in tightly to some sort of chair, a thick and cold piece of metal wrapped around her shoulders, arms, and legs as it firmly held her down.  
  
She then looked up to find herself in the same room as Darcia and Cheza.  
  
"Cheza." Katsume spoke weakly as she saw the apprehensive heap of the flower maiden, water up to her knees in some kind of tub looking tank.  
  
Cheza's eyes lifted and she smiled when she saw Katsume.  
  
Katsume smiled back, but was fearful when Cheza's smile faded and Katsume felt a dark shadow of some sort creep over her alarmed form.  
  
She jerked her head back to Face Darcia's, a strain starting to pull at the back of her neck.  
  
Even though Katsume was petrified by his cloaked darkness and what hid behind his eye patch, she could really just sense the presence of a grieving and frightened man.  
  
Katsume didn't know what scared her more, his bittersweet expression of revenge, or his face beaming too much sadness.  
  
With great cautions Katsume began to speak.  
  
"What exactly did you mean,.....about a wolf becoming human after drinking the blood of a flower maiden?" Katsume stumbled, jumping in half blind to Darcia's world.  
  
Darcia hesitated for a second, half upset that she asked it so calmly and half amused that she asked such a question.  
  
"I myself....am not quite sure with the whole process, but after drinking some of the original flower maiden's blood some time ago, I have found that it helps to cool down any other drastic changes on me." Darcia replied, stepping back a few steps to admire the two on board with him. He never had much company.  
  
"Drastic changes?" Katsume asked confused.  
  
With a smirk Darcia leaned down infront of her, and removed his eye patch for a few seconds, then replaced it quickly.  
  
'His eye! That is they eye of a wolf!' Katsume breathed in sharply as these thoughts crossed her mind.  
  
"What are you?!" Katsume cried quite mortified. Everything seemed to be spinning in circles lately. Way too fast to catch up.  
  
Darcia only ignored her and retreated back to his perch up front with the steering.  
  
Suddenly before Katsume could say anything else, a large crashing sound could be heard from the far end of the shuttle, making the sturdy flying transport become quite shaky as more hits were taken.  
  
"Katsume!" Cheza called fearfully as another violent crashing sound followed by more shaking erupted from the wall next to Cheza.  
  
"Just hold on!" Darcia yelled back at her, flipping a few switches so they moved through light speed again, only this time back where they came in hope to shake off the people firing at them.  
  
They came through safely, the area where they first took of looking the same as it had always been.  
  
Then all of a sudden something blew up somewhere in the shuttle, making it turn almost all the way on it's side and become quite loopy in the air.  
  
The latches just un locked themselves and Katsume fell face first on the floor, sliding a bit towards the far end wall along with Cheza.  
  
Katsume looked confusingly up at Darcia who was hammering away at buttons and levers as a red light flashed giving a warning sign.  
  
Katsume quickly with much difficulty pulled herself up to peek out one of the glass windows to see they were now floating above some water.  
  
'This is it. Our only chance of escape.' Katsume thought, taking in a quick breath as she remembered her fear of heights.  
  
"Cheza get ready to jump with me!" Katsume called to Cheza, anxious to get off the dieing shuttle and be free from Darcia's keep.  
  
Cheza nodded, and with the Help of Katsume they opened the hatch door, wind rushing around them swiftly, blowing their hair this way and that as they looked down among the blue sparkling water.  
  
Darcia looked over just in time to see them jump out.  
  
As soon as he saw them splash in the water, that annoying stalling sound of a machine ringed through his ears.  
  
"That bitch." Darcia mumbled, referring to the people who shot them.  
  
Then suddenly the shuttle slowly turned itself as it came crashing down, partly in the water and part of it on rocks as it had floated on a bit more.  
  
(Quick note)  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing! Yes, I understand some things about my story are confusing and have yet to be explained. The thing about a wolf drinking a flower maiden's blood and becoming human is as clear as it's going to get. (for now I think.) I'm not too clear on it myself. Just use your imagination for things. This is a fantasy story so anything really goes if you think about it.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Misskagome.  
  
Be sure to check out and review my other newest story, Kagome the Pirate princess.  
  
It's full of fluffy romance(more soon to come) Inuyasha turning into a demon, kagome being a miko pirate trying to kill the demon Raku and Inuyasha and Miroku getting pan cakes at four in the morning!  
  
If you don't want to that's alright, but it has a fairly good story line so I suggest at least checking it out.  
  
Thank you all again. 


	7. outside

(Quick thanks to reviewers.)  
  
Devi and xkuroXshinobiX: I'm trying my best to fit in times for writing, but I'm sorry if I seem to have wide gaps of time before I write more. Don't worry, I am going to finish the story, It just might take me some more time. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Awrawrawrawrawrawra: Thanks for sticking with the story, even though it has its bad moments. I appreciate the helpful suggestions too. It's kind of funny, because I never would have guessed that I'm actually older then you by the way you write reviews. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
FieryDemonFox: I thought you were older too. Lol. Thank you for actually going to take a look at my other story. I like reviews. It's sort of the high light of my day kind of thing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
And to Angela Himura and Just a reader: Thank you for checking out my story and reviewing it.  
  
I appreciate all reviews, good and bad. (And thankfully they have all been good. )  
  
MissKagome.  
  
Katsume jerked her head up out of the water in time to see the shuttle like space ship catch fire from the ignition, as part of it hit the rocks.  
  
She knew that the other part wouldn't hit them directly in the water, but it was going to be pretty close.  
  
Frantically looking around, Katsume caught Cheza's gaze as Katsume realized that Cheza probably couldn't swim.  
  
Just to be careful, Katsume quickly swam over to Cheza, to help her get into the shallow end of the large pool of water for safety.  
  
As Katsume was swimming over to Cheza there was a giant splash and drops of water went spraying everywhere.  
  
As they both lay, breathing heavy with nervous excitement from the whole adventure, Katsume looked over to Cheza and asked,  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Cheza smiled and replied,  
  
"This one is fine."  
  
Katsume smiled back and felt a bit proud of herself. Maybe after all she was starting to act like what Flower maidens should act like.  
  
"We should find the others." Katsume said intently as she stood up.  
  
Cheza nodded and they started to walk away, once in a while looking over their shoulders for any sign of Darcia.  
  
It was a peaceful day, except the sky was a bit ash blue colored from the looks of a storm which never came.  
  
A slight breeze tugged at the roots of Katsume's hair, pleading to be free and fly away through the wind, but instead her hair just lapped at the sides of her face.  
  
A little while later they had met up with everyone again.  
  
They were eager to listen to their story of being held prisoner for a bit by Darcia.  
  
Hige patted his growling stomach and said,  
  
"I'm starving. Say, when are we gonna get some chow?"  
  
"Chow? Oh you mean food. Yeah, I'm hungry too!" Toboe piped in.  
  
"You two are always hungry!" Tsume sighed.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry too." Kiba said softly, making Tsume groan as he realized that meant having to find the nearest little town to get some food.  
  
As soon as they found some place to eat, they were back out in the open walking again.  
  
Now though it had gotten pretty dark, and everyone was getting tired.  
  
So they stopped near a small running lake full of lively blue little fish, and lots of oak trees to lie under.  
  
Katsume walked around the area a bit in the dark, getting a feel for their surroundings, because she was always a little afraid of unwanted attention coming at her when she was asleep and un guarded.  
  
Something crunched softly under her feet.  
  
It sounded like glass.  
  
As Katsume kneeled down she noticed it was broken glass, a eerie light reflecting off it from the moon.  
  
She carefully leaned her hand in to touch it silky softness with one of her fingers, because like all people she could not resist shinny objects.  
  
But just as she did a sudden female voice broke into a quite and bitter sweet melody, making everything around her fade away so she was kneeling in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by hues of blue.  
  
Then suddenly the figure of a woman appeared before her.  
  
(Cliffy! Sorry it's short. Very busy. Thank you and goodnight.) 


	8. Author's Thank you

(Another quick thanks to reviewers. Although, I'm not going to be able to do this every time, but I will try to thank you all when I can. )  
  
for me too know and you to never find out: Thanks for reviewing! I'd be very happy to tell you in detail all of the characters, but I'm afraid that might confuse you. So instead, you should go to and click on shows, then click on wolf's rain. Then, click on characters. They give you a picture, name, and a little bit about them. Hope that helps.  
  
Awrawrawrawrawrawra: Your welcome for reviewing your story.

I appreciate, and think it's really awesome how you can break apart stories like that and review about the important things, but, (just a little reminder.) sometimes it's not that great of an idea to keep reminding someone about it more then once or twice. I know that they say reviews are the time to add suggestions to the story, or to help the author make the story better by evaluating it, but I don't think everyone wants to hear how to make their story better if they are doing their best. Although, some people do need some help with writing things. like say if they were very much so rushing through things, or had no detail at all, but also, maybe that is how the story is supposed to go.

All in all, I'm just saying that it's nice to be helpful with advise, but sometimes the smallest helpful advise can go a long way.

Sorry, If I'm coming off as rude or anything. I really don't mean to be if I am.

I don't want to upset anybody, but I just feel kind of bad, because you've never given me a single review that doesn't involve something wrong about my story.

Once again, I'm sorry if this doesn't come out right.

And still, thank you very, very much for your helpful advice and reviewing.  
  
Angela Himura: Well I'm glad that made your day. Lol. It is nice to be recognized for your review. Although, needless to say, like I said above, I wont be able to do this very often. What with the school year starting and my busy schedule, but I wanted you and all my other lovely reviewers to know that they are always appreciated by me, even when I'm not writing a little thank you like this. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fiery Demon Fox: If most of you have seen the Escaflowne movie, then you'll soon realize the similarity between the part with the glass, and the woman. I just thought that part was kind of cool. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
I love athrun: I'm glad you thought it was good. I know my updating has gotten a bit slower as summer is nearing it's end, and also, not too far away from now I will be going on vacation. I'm trying to post well written chapters without loosing my train of thought between short amounts of time. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
xkuroxshinobix: It's nice to have a few here and there, because I know that when I'm reading stories It's always fun to read a cliffy. And of course, have a chapter following so you can find out what happens. Lol. Which, I'm still working on. I actually have numbered guide lines that I've written out for most of my stories that tell me what I'm going to write next, but the only bad thing is that I have to make up every detail that happens for each titled guideline.  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I'm soooooo sorry that this isn't another chapter. You see, I've had a big day and I don't feel like really getting into the whole writing process and explaining in long detail about a matter which is difficult to under go. (If that makes any sense.)  
I really need to get a good night's sleep for once, but I promise a few new chapters in the up coming days.  
Thank you, thank, you, thank you. Reviews are the highlights of my days.   
  
Misskagome  
  
P.s.  
In all this mess of story writing, I'm thinking of sometime soon writing a pointless, fluffy, and humorous fic where the Inu-gang somehow gets stuck In Sota's computer in a SIMS game. I sure hope no one else has written a story like that. Well, if they have, I would like to read it. =)  
  
And I am still planning to write the two stories where:  
1: Kikyo is a princess, soon to become queen to prince Inuyasha. Kagome is a servant in the castle with her brother Naraku. What happens when these two girls who look similar to each other decide to switch places for the day, and find love in all the wrong places?  
  
2: Naraku is reborn as Inuyasha and kagome's daughter, who one day starts to have strange powers and thinks it's from her past life of being Naraku. She is afraid that she will hurt everyone she loves if she lets the powers overtake her, but Miroku and Sango's son starts to fall in love with her. He finds out a strange way of making Inu and Kagome's daughter come out of her demon power states.  
  
There you all go. A little more juicy summaries. - lol.


	9. Author has a question

Hello.  
Once again, I'm very sorry this is not another chapter. I just wanted to clear a few things up, and I have a question if anybody can help me with it.  
I've been very busy and I don't just want to post something not worth while.  
Don't worry, I DO plan to post soon.  
  
for me too know and you to never find out: Sorry, for some reason it didn't show the site I wrote in. Well here it is again. AdultSwim I hope it works. lol It has been not showing up with the dot com thing at the end.  
  
Awrawrawrawrawrawra: No harm done. I was just having a bad week. I never said details ruin a story. What I meant was that sometimes it's really hard to write in lots of details when you are at the point of the story if you have to explain a lot of things.  
If you wouldn't mind, maybe whenever my story is lacking something you can just tell me. (Like you already are.) So I can work on fixing it in later chapters. And just so you know, if you feel like you have to keep reminding an author to do something if they don't seem to be listening, you should just stop telling them and see if they do anything. It's not worth your time to give up your help to someone who doesn't respond to you. I think at that point, most people would need more encouragement then suggestions to help them move on with whatever they are having trouble with.  
And also, I really do try and listen to suggestions that my reviewers give me. I haven't been ignoring yours or anything, I have been trying to make chapters longer and more detailed. English isn't my best subject. So sue me. lol Oh well.  
thanks for sticking by, and please don't stop posting.  
Just remember that even though it's good to have that kind of out look on things, always remember to have an open mind too,(Which I'm sure you do.) because you never know which way something might turn, or anything else for that matter.  
  
Thank you everyone else too!  
  
And now for my question.  
  
You see, In order to write my chapter I need to find out something.  
Do any of you know the name of that powerful woman who was capturing Wolves and who's men captured Cheza, Cher, Hubb(Two b's?) And Blue?  
I forget what her name was.  
If anyone could help me out with this that would be great.  
  
MissKagome 


	10. The ancient Sora

As the woman stepped closer to the hesitant and alarmed Katsume, the woman smiled with a glow of fascination in her eyes.  
Bright blue orbs that seemed to pierce into Katsume's own eyes, making her command herself to stand up and face the woman who was only a few inches taller then Katsume.  
"Who are you?" Katsume blurted out, her voice wavering on the edge of a threatened and absorbed tone. The one thing everyone always seemed to ask at times like these.  
A slight wind blew a few strands of hair whipping at the sides of Katsume's face, but she dare not move to pull it away, for she didn't quite know if this woman was friend or foe.  
Even though the presence of this woman was yet un-detected, somehow Katsume knew the beautiful elfin looking woman in front of her meant no harm.  
"I am Sora. Ancient Guardian of the Lunar flowers and Wolves." The woman replied, her voice silky and smooth.  
"My name is Katsume. Are You..... a Guardian like me?" Katsume asked, raising her shoulders to a strong and secure posture to hide the uncertainness in her eyes.   
Sora looked at Katsume through slanted eyes for a second, as if scanning something unseen. Then she opened them wide once more and smiled a small warm and understanding smile.  
"I understand you have yet to learn your purposes, but sadly I cannot tell you, for I think you will learn them better through yourself with the help of others. But I am here to tell you something. It might not be long, detailed, or very good at all to answering some of your questions, but it is something. So if you like, I will tell you the ancient past of the Flower and Wolf Guardians." Sora told Katsume, her hand quick and clear with small gestures as she stared openly, her monotone voice speaking crisp and clear.  
Katsume could only nod in response and quietly in her mind repeat to ask herself if this was really real.  
  
"You see," Sora started as she carefully pulled away a lock of hair that had blow over the line of her high cheekbones, the rest of her long golden hair falling around her lower back like a cascading water fall. "I may look like an immortal elf to you, but too true has it been for the last long years that I've only been a shadow. The power of one to create things like this blue world around us, because I am part of it. Part of the shadow."  
"Were you, are you a Guardian too?" Katsume asked, her question sound simple and child like compare to the mature and wise words of Sora.  
Sora titled her head to one side and replied,  
"Yes and no. You see Katsume, I am of a higher power. For generations, we the Guardians have protected all sorts of Lunar Flowers, Lunar Flower Maidens, and Wolves too. Everyone has a guardian angel. I guess you could call our kind that. And I guess I could call you an earthly angel. An angel yet to find her wings." Sora beamed at Katsume, letting her fair long fingers stretch out and gently pat Katsume's fake wings, now ripped and shredded up a bit from adventure.  
"Me? An Angel?" Katsume more asked then said bewilderedly. "It was more then I could understand when hearing I was a Guardian to a Flower maiden experiment on the run, but now an angel too?"

"You don't have to be an angel, because of being a guardian. You're already an angel for taking such a task." Sora spoke, her voice quiet with grace.  
Katsume smiled at Sora's thoughtful words and thought,  
'Is this really real? It all feels.....so warm and new at the same time. Confusing the most.'  
  
"Now, about the Guardians and about you. You were born from the likes of an angel being like us and a wolf, but, because you aren't very wolf at all, except for maybe some of your sense. Well that is because of an old ritual that wolves did when they wanted to become human. You might of heard of this before. Drinking a Flower Maiden's blood."  
Katsume gasped as she remembered the words Darcia seemed to have burned into her mind. Words so odd and un real that she couldn't stop thinking of them.  
"But, how?"  
"Some say a Flower itself is very spiritual and holds great power, but when they become a maiden their power must increase for reasons I am quite un sure of. So if a Wolf were to drink even the slightest drop of a Flower Maiden's blood, then the spiritual power would transfer into the Wolf, therefore changing them fully into their fixed state of hiding their wolf side behind their human figure." Sora replied.  
Katsume nodded. Even though it was still a fully detailed subject that she found hard to grasp, she somewhat understood it better now.  
  
After every word Sora spoke, Katsume felt a new overcoming feeling rushing through her veins, as if telling things hidden inside her body to wake up.  
"And now, The last of things that I have to tell you before letting you go. A long, long time ago we angel guardians used to presume our chosen job on earth peacefully with whom we were supposed to guard, but then Jaguara came in and banned us farther then the skies stretched. To another dimension. So now our job was a bit harder and more lonelier with out being at the side of the things we guarded. Very few, like you were mistaken for humans and left on earth, but your lives were hard and cruel as you always searched for something you did not know of, because of being raised with people who do not believe such things. But, lucky you earthly angels were blessed with the rare power of protection. It is not an easy thing to forgo, and it only comes up once in a while when you really need it. You will find that most earthly angles like yourself find themselves with moonstone necklaces one day." Sora finished her long speech, pointing to Katsume's necklace which was in fact a moonstone.  
"So, you are saying that my kind is somewhat different from yours, us being....earthly angels." Katsume said, her words intent on the subject.  
Sora smiled with respect.  
"Guided by ambition and protected by love." Katsume said aloud, reading from the Japanese engravings on the silver plated back of the moonstone.  
"That is what you earthly angels are. You have found the person you are supposed to guard, or have you?"  
"What do you mean, Sora? Cheza herself told me I was to be her guardian." Katsume asked puzzled.  
All around them the blue hue lingered on, waves of it colliding with everything else blue.  
"Like I said before, I cannot tell you everything. You have to find the answers for yourself, but right now the only advise I can tell you is to follow the chosen wolf. For you may be the chosen earth guardian and grow wings so you can fly from earth to the dimension of angel guardians." Sora said to Katsume as she smiled at her like she knew something Katsume didn't.  
"But how will I know who the chosen wolf is?" Katsume asked desperately as everything quickly faded away, leaving her to herself in the light of the moon.  
"Listen to what your dreams are telling you." Came Sora's soft voice suddenly, echoing through the trees as if she were the night time itself.  
Katsume's eyes grew wide and her heart thudded against her chest as sudden flash backs from her dreams of a white wolf entered her mind.  
That white wolf was Kiba.  
  
Katsume found everyone asleep by the time she came back. She had no idea of how long she was gong.  
Katsume sat down besides Cheza who automatically as if by sense leaned herself against Katsume in a state of younger to older sister or daughter to mother way of feeling safe and protected.  
Leaning her head against the rough bark of a tree Katsume closed her eyes, an old poem that she used to sing like a lullaby to the trees, flowers, and animals at night time ran passed her head, which reminded her of this moment.  
The poem went something like this,  
Stay with me in my sleep, for your presence calms my slumber.  
The night I touch, shifting beneath the moon. The scent of Lunar flowers caressing my breath as I breathe in the white petals, haunted by a snow colored wolf.  
  
With the remembrance of the old verse ringing through Katsume's ears she soon fell asleep, un aware that she was silently and softly singing it as she drifted off, and also unaware of two eyes watching her and two ears listening to her sugar coated voice.  
Kiba watched as Cheza was instantly drawn near to Katsume as she sat down, and wondered where Katsume had been for the last hour, but then he had suddenly felt something twist and turn inside him as the words of what Katsume sang floated around in his head.

Kiba stepped out from the shadows to tend to the small fire a bit before sitting down next to Cheza and staring up at the stars.  
Kiba was only a little offended when Cheza didn't sense him and lean closer to him like she did to Katsume.  
  
(Thank you peoples who tried to help me out with that woman's name. After your reviews I actually found the name and the way it was spelled. It may not seem like it, but soon this story will be coming to an end. =( I know it's sort of rushed and a bit spread out everywhere, but I'm slowly working my way to making an end to this. Thanks again!)  
MissKagome


	11. Voice like an angel

(Thank you everyone for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've taken injury to my ankle and had to be in bed for a few days. And the weekend after this coming up weekend I will be gone for a week. But I will try to post as soon as I can. Thanks again.)  
  
'I wonder if that was a dream.' Katsume thought instantly as her eyes popped open the next morning. She didn't know for sure. For all she knew, everything in her life could just be some big dream.  
  
Katsume looked wearily at the raw meat the wolves were devouring.  
"I need real food." She mumbled as she turned to look over the small forest covered hill at the little town below.  
"But we don't have any money for food." Toboe said as he wiped his mouth, stepping up besides her.  
A cool breeze swept past them sending chills down their spines.  
"Jaguara must be coming." Katsume said, looking towards Cheza.  
"How can you be sure?" Tsume asked earnestly, for once actually agreeing with her on some level.  
"Because," Katsume started to say, looking at her fluttering fake wings from the corner of her eye as they slowed their violent shaking like the wind dieing down. "I can feel it. Perhaps sense it." She finished, blinking her tired eyes and letting them stay closed for a few more seconds then necessary.  
"I'm going to go scope out the town for fast money. Don't leave without me." Katsume said, her voice becoming stern at her last words.  
And with that she was off, looking back once or twice at the un moving group.  
After about an half hour of silence, Tsume decided to speak up.  
"She's pretty sure of herself. Of course, you all know the only real way to make money fast." Tsume spoke, making Kiba's eyes light up strangely as he understood what Tsume was talking about.  
"Maybe we should go too and find some food. Rabbit day after day isn't much of a good taste." Hige told them, taking a few steps backwards as he stepped away from them, still facing everyone as he talked.  
Kiba looked to Cheza.

"What do you want to do, Cheza?" he asked, watching her blood red eyes scan the horizon.  
"This one will follow the guardian." She said lightly as she sprang upward from her seat on the lush green grass, and started to walk towards the town with everyone else following.  
  
(Meanwhile with Katsume.)  
  
Katsume had circled around the same area, hoping to find some way to make a little bit of money.  
Then she saw it, a sign on the window of a bar that said, "Entertainment wanted. Good pay."  
Katsume knew she wouldn't be staying around here long, but she thought she'd give it a try anyway.  
When she stepped inside the dimly lighted and musky smelling bar she noticed a small stage with a microphone, and small tables filled with drinking men and some women.  
"Tough crowd?" she asked the bartender as she sat on one of the spinning stools at the counter.  
"I guess you could say that," The bartender replied, his dirty blonde mustache wiggling a bit as he talked. "what can I do for you?" he asked politely.  
Katsume said nothing at first, but only held up the piece of paper that was sticking to the window.  
"Oh, you want to try and entertain this crowd for some easy cash, I see." The bartender chuckled as he draped a dirtied towel over his shoulder.  
Katsume nodded with a smile.  
"I can't say when I'll be leaving though, but I really need the money. Can I give it a try?" She asked, the art form of pouting eyes doing it's work.  
The bartender laughed again. He seemed friendly.  
"Alright. Give it a try, but what are you exactly planning to do? And what's your name?"  
"Sing. And my name is Katsume."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Rams and I'm sorry to say that we don't have any musical back round for your singing."  
"That's alright. I'll give it a try anyway." Katsume told him as they shook hands.  
Rams made a gesture towards the small stage.  
Katsume slowly made her way to the stage, feeling something fluttery like her fake wings in the wind in her stomach, and wondered what exactly she should sing.  
  
The crowd all turned to her and waited eagerly for their entertainment as Katsume was suddenly enveloped with words of something pretty from her memory.  
  
Meanwhile, Kiba, Tsume, Cheza, Toboe, and Hige were walking past a few stores when Toboe stopped, perking up just a bit as if something sweet could sound sweet.  
"Do you hear that?" He asked the others as they turned to look into a bar.  
"Look! Katsume is in there!"  
They huddled together in the door way, slowly making their presence un known as they shifted closer among the shadows.  
Then something made Kiba stop in his tracks as he was filled with Katsume's voice once more.  
He didn't know if it was the way she singed or the words she felt for in that verse, but what ever it was made him seep more into a small heaven of his own, a world where everything was perfect.

Katsume's song went like this.  
  
"I'm not trying to find an angel, a fallen mystery.  
This expression is uncertain, why can't you try to see?  
This path leads to no where, but still I find you. In all this madness we've come through.  
I'm following a voice that's chosen for me. A light in the dark that shines nothing."  
Katsume stopped for a moment, taking in a breath as she spied Kiba standing in the shadows with the others behind the small filled tables.

"I'm not trying to find paradise, the flower is blooming for me." She finished, almost speaking the last words she somehow knew linked to something she didn't know or at least didn't understand.

The crowd of people started blankly at her for a few moments.  
Then slowly, but soon becoming forcefully, everyone started to clap, shouting something like,  
"She has the voice of an angel!" It made Katsume feel special.  
  
"Are you going to share any of that?" Hige asked dreamy eyed as he stared at the large loaf of bread Katsume held proudly in her hands.  
"Well, I earned the money I bought this with, but I guess it would only be fair to give everyone some." Katsume sighed, seeing as though she had no other way. Canine creatures were known to beg.  
  
Later that day they all decided to head out again.  
Starting slow then moving more fast pace, they soon came to a resting spot near nightfall.  
  
No matter how far they ran away, Katsume could still feel that same cold chill running down her spine, reminding her that Jaguara was following.


	12. Jealousy and Rage

(Katsume's POV)  
  
Here it was, happening again like it always did. A hint of jealousy firing up inside of me. From the depths of some unmistakable pain, un resolved from my past, aching to be healed-it was there. The attraction to Kiba that was drowning me.  
Watching Kiba and Cheza give each other gestures of love. Something I cannot, and wont allow myself to do.  
I felt bad to actually come out in my mind even and say it, but how can Kiba be drawn to Cheza so fondly like that?! Clearly her mind and vocabulary aren't even passed that of a child's.  
But there I go again, ranting on about something I know I'll never find horrible links to.  
  
I sigh as I trot through the wood, encountered by white flowers as they caress my neck, face, and shoulders as I walk past them.  
There is just no way to break apart pure love.

I'm sore, I ache, I tremble and stumble with blindly hearted pain, but a fate it is that no one sees. One that not even I choose to see.  
But yet here I am, following the very core to what it's worth.  
I sigh as I sit my tired and empty body down onto the roughness of a nearby rock.  
  
"I'm not an angel. I don't deserve wings to fill such joy. Not even fake ones." I mumble to myself out loud as I reach behind me and pull off the ripped and jagged green cloth. Somehow I knew it must have been important to me, because I was wearing them when I woke up in the clearing of a forest.  
But now, I cannot remember their purpose, for they haven't granted me access to fly, and they certainly don't resemble the hell I've made of myself.  
  
I get up and walk away, leaving the broken fake wings tied to a tree so they could flutter in the wind, and feel like they were flying.  
  
Sudden memories of a few hours before flooded my mind, making me stop in my tracks, breathing out the words,  
"Oh god." As my eyes closed slanted not wanting to see the pain.  
(A few hours before.)  
  
It was a normal day, but I felt as if something wasn't right.  
I could tell by the way Kiba was ordering everyone around that he wasn't in good spirits.

He somehow seemed reluctant to let anyone near Cheza except him. Maybe he felt Jaguara's presence too and was scared of having Cheza taken away from him again.

He looked towards me and I tried to smile warmly at him to show I meant no harm, but he just glared at me and in wolf form bared his sharp fangs. A warning if I'm not correct.  
I decided now is a time to ask then any other. Just to get it over with.  
  
"Will you mind if I come near Cheza? As her guardian I have to. I promise to relieve her from any harm." I told him calmly, my voice steady, but my thoughts shaky at his next move.  
"How do I know you aren't one of Jaguara's people who are trying to capture Cheza and the other wolves?" He asked me sternly, his intense orbs piercing into my flesh so much so that I folded my arms in a way to shield myself.

"I fear that I can't tell you who or what I am for that matter. I don't know even myself, but for now all I know is that my attentions are not to harm any of you. My attentions are to help out in ways possible." I told him as I glanced behind him at Cheza, who smiled fondly at me and reached out for my hand.  
In return I reached out for her, but was shocked when Kiba abruptly grabbed my wrist, holding it firmly in his grasp.  
"If you want to help, you can go get fire wood so Cheza can be warm." Kiba said sternly.  
"Kiba, calm down. You're acting crazy again. Everything is going to be alright." Tsume told Kiba, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder as he remember the last few times Kiba had gotten so worked up over Cheza's safety.  
"Calm down? Where do you get off telling me what to do? Last time I checked, you were trying to fit in with a pack of worthless humans." Kiba said, pulling away from Tsume's hand and roughly holding mine as he dropped it, Then looking me straight in the eyes, his look a death hold of a cold hearted stare.  
"All humans are worthless." He finished before he walked away a bit from everyone into the woods.  
  
And there I stood, dumbfounded by the fact that I was alone. Even though Hige, Tsume, Cheza, Toboe, and Kiba somewhere off in the distance were around me, I was the only human. The only worthless human who dies so easily, and who's heart deprives on another.  
And then I understood what Sora had told me about possibly not being Cheza's guardian.  
She meant that I have a choice, I could go on trying to prove what I'm worth, or I could slink into the shadows cowardly, because someone else can do my job better then me.  
I'm definitely a human. Just ordinary and scared.  
I'm not an Angel. I never will be.  
And I never will have the special glow like Cheza that has caught Kiba and wound him up so.  
  
So without another word I walked off into another direction of the forest and knew that this mystical adventure wasn't on my hands anymore. I was always and further more alone.  
  
I came back from my memories, unknown tears in my eyes as I slowly drifted away in a haze of my own existence.  
I wouldn't even be surprised if I woke up from some strange dream to find myself alone in the world. Maybe I had only imagined everything and everyone.  
Then suddenly up above I saw Jaguara's ships fly over the tops of the trees.  
They had located Cheza and the others.  
But I kept on walking, because I knew Kiba would protect Cheza, and Tsume, Hige, and Toboe would all protect each other.  
....But I'm a different story. One that's too difficult to be told.  
So I just kept walking forward, my pace quickening as the sound of footsteps draws near behind me.  
  
I quickly turn around, my arms up in defense as I realize the scared face of Toboe.  
  
"Toboe! What's going on?" I asked him as I could hear the sound of the space ships landing not too far away.  
"We need your help! Please Katsume, help us." Toboe told me, breathing heavy and gesturing towards the others.  
Before I could shake my head in protest, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me back to where everyone else was.  
  
Meanwhile Kiba was running back to Cheza as soon as he smelled the troops of Jaguara coming near, but was stopped at the sight of Katsume's tattered wings tied to a tree branch in defeat.  
Spur of the moment he took a few seconds to regret the cold manner in which he treated her. He could sense her feelings for him, and the bit of jealousy she tried so hard to conceal. He sort of felt the same way too, but he didn't want to, because he thought Cheza could only make him feel the way he did. But Kiba found himself wrong.  
So the only thing he could do was push her away, make her hate him so he wouldn't have to feel anything.  
  
Before he started off towards Cheza again he quickly ran his fingers along the silky smooth green silk on the wings, taking in Katsume's unique flower scent.  
  
Toboe pulled Katsume running fast along with him, running through thickets and prickly bushes until they came to the same spot where they were all resting that morning.  
  
But before Katsume could get to Cheza, Jaguara's troops were already there, surrounding them all.  
When Tsume, Hige, and Toboe tried confronting them, They just pulled up their shields and that same strong wave of pressure washed out and made the three Wolves fly back against the hard dirt ground.

'I have to get to Cheza! She means so much to Kiba.' Katsume thought, her face determined as she ran forward, almost leaping at Cheza, but then suddenly being caught in mid air by the black troopers and carried away.  
"Cheza!!" Katsume wearily called out, looking among everything black for her pink glow. And there she spotted her, also being carried away, swirled into the black haze. And finally into the black transporting ship that would take them to hell. Or, at least some place god awful.  
As the black troopers carried them inside, right before the hatch slammed shut, she saw Kiba's form suddenly coming out of the thick bushes, looking straight at her with a look of concern and anger in his eyes. Concern for her and Cheza, and anger at Jaguara.  
Then the hatch slammed into it's lock position and they were gone.  
  
(Long chapter. Lol. Please forgive me if some names are misspelled. )


	13. into the swirl of black

Katsume's eyes snapped open.  
She had another dream about a white wolf, but only this time there was more to the dream.  
Katsume couldn't remember it though. That had happened a few times before.  
  
Realizing that she was laying down, Katsume propped herself up on her elbows and looked around.  
It almost felt like being in a jail. Or a caged animal.

It was pretty small, with dark walls on both sides and a trap of cold looking bars in the front.

As Katsume got to her feet, she called out,  
"Cheza?!"  
  
But there was no answer.  
  
So she just stood there for a few moments, the only sound her breathing and slight movement of someone coming closer to her jail like cell.  
  
Before she knew it, a few of Jaguara's black suited troopers had opened up the bar door, taken her out, tied her hands and firmly grasped her shoulders, making her walk with them.  
Katsume didn't even have time to think or act out. She felt helpless and like a poor excuse for an guardian.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked the fast moving troopers as they dragged her along with them.  
But they didn't answer. Only kept walking the same pace, the same way, and the sound of their sort of marching kind of walk falling into monotone.  
  
After a little while they came to a long hallway with two large black doors at the end of it.  
When pushed through the doors, Katsume was placed inside what looked like to be a large dinning room with a very long table.  
At the head of the table nearest the door sat what looked like to be a more modern dressed Egyptian woman.  
  
"Hello Katsume, Guardian of the Wolves and Lunar Flowers." A woman's deep voice echoed from the lady sitting at the table.  
Katsume stood motionless for a bit. She was in fact looking straight at Jaguara, and Jaguara had known Katsume's name.  
  
'If only I was a wolf,' Katsume thought viciously. 'I could claw through these ropes and rip at the throat of Jaguara, and end all misery for wolves and Cheza.'  
  
"Where is Cheza?!" Was all Katsume could yell.  
Jaguara laughed at her statement.  
"The little Lunar experiment is safe-for now. In fact, you are an experiment yourself, aren't you now?" Jaguara said as she slowly got up from her chair and turned towards Katsume.

Sudden flash backs of a tank full of water and Lunar injections flowed through Katsume's mind for a few seconds, then Jaguara spoke once more.  
  
"You must by now be remembering bits and pieces from your memories. You and Cheza are very rare and are the only living details to show for it." Jaguara said, moving a bit closer to the over whelmed Katsume.  
  
Katsume's mind was flooded with questions, but yet she kept her mouth shut, so Jaguara went on speaking.  
"Of course we knew all about you being an Angel, but we wanted to use you for experiments, so we let you stay. Your body was quite hesitant to allow the Lunar liquid flow through your blood, but soon it took to it like a prey and it's victim." Jaguara finished with a small wicked smile.  
  
"Why me?" Katsume asked softly.  
"Well because," Jaguara said, her voice raising a bit. "You are the chosen guardian, and that means you will by instinct surely find the chosen wolf. If we capture the chosen wolf, the chosen guardian, and the Flower maiden then we will have complete control over paradise. And mostly the lives of others in our hands."  
  
"But what can I do as the chosen guardian?"  
  
"You haven't noticed the flowers or the wolves calling out to you, hm?"  
  
Everything grew silent for a few minutes.  
  
"If we use the blood of the chosen wolf, the chose guardian, and the flower maiden, then we can breed the most delicate and innocent creature that holds the greatest power. They themselves will be the key to paradise." Jaguara spoke up again.  
Katsume didn't like the sound of Jaguara's words. They might have bled Cheza to death already, and then Katsume would be next.  
  
"Take her back and bleed her." Jaguara spoke in monotone.  
  
The black suited troopers didn't say anything, but instead swiftly moved to Katsume and almost surrounded her as they walked out of the dinning room and into the long hallway.

'I have to somehow get free! Oh...But how?' Katsume thought wearily as they entered another long hallway, surrounded by a long row of windows.  
Suddenly came the sound of glass shattering as Katsume noticed four familiar wolves leap in through the windows and pounce on the alarmed guards.  
(Thanks for the reviews everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be leaving for a week on the 28th. So this will be my last update for a little bit. Sorry to leave the story like this. Thanks again.)  
MissKagome


	14. Kiba's older brother

(Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. I'm back and finally updating. You all should be happy to hear that this story wont be ending anytime soon. It's actually got a lot more to it then I realized. )  
  
The black swirl of Jaguara's troops were down in a minute's time.  
There was no time for waiting around.  
Katsume quickly ran up to Kiba, the tips of her hair floating up in the air and jerking back down with gravity as she ran.  
"They are trying to bleed Cheza and I to death," Katsume told them.  
"Jaguara wants our blood. Kiba, can you smell Cheza anywhere near by?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned.  
Kiba nodded, looking around for a few seconds before calling out,  
"This way!" And running out of the long dark hallway and to the left, the others quickly following.  
"Why does Jaguara want our blood?" a confused Hige asked, as he ran behind Katsume up a long narrow and white marble stairway.

"Something about breeding an ultimate entity of some sort-a higher being from the blood of the chosen Wolf, the Flower maiden, and the chosen Guardian." Katsume replied, her breath quickened as she talked and ran at the same time.  
  
As they reached a large door at the top of the stairs, surprisingly there were no guards around, but as they entered they were startled by the sight of Cheza in some sort of large circle filled with green water, three big machines at the edge of each rounded side, and a few guards with strange needles and tubes, drawing blood from Cheza.  
  
Kiba's face went from shocked to angry as he clenched his fists tightly, and began to ram into one of the guards, knocking him off his feet and then ripping at the lungs in his throat.  
The other guards hesitated to fight, but did anyway and ended up dead like the first guard.  
Such anger could only be powered by the feeling of love.  
"Romance is love, Love is a feeling, a feeling comes from emotion, emotion comes from your doing, your doing comes first from your heart." Katsume mumbled with a half smile as she watched Kiba rescue Cheza from her water tank.  
  
Cheza was limp and her eyes were halfway open.  
  
"Cheza! Are you alright?" Toboe called desperately as he ran to her side.  
Kiba held Cheza in his arms, looked her over and quietly muttered,  
"She's sick. We need to inject the blood back into her body. She's lost a lot of it."  
  
Katsume felt bad. She felt like it was all her fault-that she should have tried harder to be at her side.  
Why had she ever gone off like that? So upset over Kiba that she by passed her main priority.  
Cheza.  
Katsume promised herself that it wouldn't happen again. She would just have to learn to push her feelings away, so her main focus could be on Cheza's safety.  
  
Tsume, Hige, and Toboe blocked the entrance and kept watch as Kiba, with the help of Katsume, slowly managed to inject almost all of Cheza's blood back into her.  
  
For some reason, it seemed as if Jaguara and her Black armed troopers forgot all about them.  
They stayed there for some time-a whole day it felt like, until finally Cheza began to fully open her eyes and look around at everyone.  
She was still pretty weak, but she managed to talk a bit.  
  
Katsume glanced over to a little bit of Cheza's blood in an odd looking silver container, and remembered What Darcia had said about a wolf becoming human from drinking it.  
She knew that even if that ever crossed Kiba's mind, it wasn't an option, because being human meant being weak and powerless to protect her.  
  
"Cheza," Kiba sighed as he looked into her eyes.  
"I was so worried about you. I was afraid that this time you were taken, that I wouldn't be able to find you again, because I care about you so much."  
  
Cheza half heartedly smiled at Kiba, her face expressing a deep sadness as she brushed her hand against his face and replied clearly,  
"This one was worried too, in fear of loosing it's Wolf's sibling."  
  
Kiba stood up quickly, backing up a few steps, his face portraying a look of pure confusion and sadness.  
"You...mean you think of me as your brother?" Kiba asked, his voice weak and dry.  
Cheza nodded.  
Everyone seemed surprised, but Katsume knew better.  
Cheza must really love Kiba to have lied like that to his face. She thought that if she told him that, that she would be protecting him from Jaguara if he came to rescue her again.  
But Kiba seemed to be taking it hard, because he showed no expression and just stared blankly for a bit.  
  
(KIBA'S POV)  
  
I couldn't believe the words I had just heard. All this time I'd thought Cheza had cared for me so deeply. I had traveled so many times to find her, had suffered many hardships for the love-the love of a sibling?  
It just could not sink in. There was something not right about this, but Cheza was always so honest with her words.  
But, I have to believe her......Have to push those feelings away.  
She is just like everyone else. I have no feelings for her, only that of admiration and respect.  
.....This is what I have to keep telling myself.  
  
(NORMALE POV)  
  
After some time, Cheza began to get some color back into her face, and she was able to stand up, but she was still feeling a bit frail.  
  
"This one has a favor to ask. A gray wolf is going to be sacrificed by Jaguara after the next full moon. I want to help the wolf escape. Will you help me?" Cheza asked, her eyes pleading as she looked around at everyone.  
  
"If that makes you happy." Kiba spoke, his voice in monotone as he then asked where the Wolf was.  
Cheza's face showed a small hint of hurtfulness as she was crushed with Kiba's heart ache.  
  
Corners and hallways and stairways they went through, still no guards approaching them.  
  
"Maybe they have all left for battle." Katsume spoke softly.  
Toboe nodded as Tsume added in,  
"Or they are out hunting down more Wolves."  
  
As they reached one last corner, suddenly Kiba's face perked up in wonder as a familiar scent caught his attention.  
When suddenly came face to face with metal bars surrounding someone who looked very similar to Kiba.  
  
Kiba then figured out what that scent was. It was the scent of his brother. An unknown older one to him. Kiba couldn't remember much from his family, but that same scent stayed with him since the day he was born.  
  
The young man came closer to the metal bars, clasping his hands around them as he stared at Kiba. He too could sense what was up.  
  
Looking around, a very small and rusted looking key caught Katsume's attention. It was hanging on the wall.  
She then grabbed it and brought it over to the metal lock on the metal bars.  
"This is the Gray Wolf." Cheza spoke with a small smile.  
Katsume then unlocked the lock and stepped back as the young man walked out from behind the bars and stood infront of everyone.  
  
"Whoa, Kiba he looks just like you!" Hige said, his eyes wide as he stared at the guy who was slightly taller then Kiba, had the same features, same hair only black, and who was wearing Jeans with a black t-shirt and army jacket.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leeba." The black haired Kiba look alike greeted, his voice sounding deeper then Kiba's, but still a bit young.


	15. Katsume's wings

"Leeba?" Kiba said as he breathed in Cheza and Katsume's flower scent.  
"Kiba, I know who you are, little brother. I thought you were gone forever in that fire." Leeba replied, making a vivid memory spring forth in Kiba's head of the day the Indian man had found him after the fire, but Kiba could not remember anything from before then.  
Kiba smiled. "We are going to find paradise."  
"Do remember that we need to get out of here first." Katsume said, looking over to the door.  
"Aren't you cold, just wearing that?" Leeba asked with a small laugh as he noticed what Katsume was wearing.  
Katsume never really thought about the fact that what she was wearing, was kind of well..like something you would wear underneath your clothes.  
"I guess." Katsume said quietly, now feeling a bit embarrassed as she stood infront of all those young men, (even if they were wolves.) She felt happy to have another female around at these kinds of moments.  
  
"Here." Leeba said, taking off his green army jacket and handing it to Katsume.  
  
"Pretty smooth brother you got there." Hige said, close by Kiba's ear.  
  
"Hey, how did you all get past Jaguara's guards?" Leeba asked, his blue green orbs darting from one person to the next.  
"We aren't really sure. There haven't been any sign of them so far." Tsume replied, looking somewhat off in the distance, as if trying to hear any footsteps on the long winding staircase behind the doors.  
  
Katsume watched Cheza as she stared with a cold and sad expression towards Kiba.  
She knew that Cheza was having a hard time with what she told Kiba a bit earlier.  
Katsume felt a little tug of sadness inside herself that she was trying so hard to hide.  
Things weren't really resolved between her and Kiba from before she and Cheza were captured.  
Katsume knew in her heart that even if he was the white wolf from her dreams, that she was Cheza's white wolf. And that was just the way it was going to be. She didn't love him, and she wasn't trying to. She just felt something, but in an odd way she also felt something for Leeba now too. Maybe it is because they are related. Or maybe she was dreaming of Leeba all along. She didn't know, because she hasn't seen Leeba in his wolf form yet. All she knew was that she felt like a silly little girl, going from that night in the cave with Tsume, To Kiba, and now to Leeba.  
  
It was like she couldn't make up her mind or something, even though in it's own weird way it was pieces of a puzzle that she was trying to solve.  
  
Katsume sighed and reached out for Cheza's arm, and started to walk away from everyone a bit of ways.  
  
"What is the matter?" Cheza asked earnestly.  
"I know you really do not think of Kiba as a brother, and I know that you only said that to try and protect him, but whether or not you show your love for him, there will always be a chance of him getting hurt. So you should just be with him, rather then chance him getting hurt while you try to pretend you don't love him." Katsume took a deep breath and stood still as Cheza stared wide eyed at her.  
Then suddenly she threw her arms about her and replied,  
"This one is so happy to have the guardian with her."

"I think they forget we can still hear them with our ears." Hige said, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweat pants.  
  
Kiba slowly moved towards Cheza, but then suddenly Cheza ran into his arms, whispering a quiet "I'm sorry." To him.  
Kiba smiled at Katsume, and then hugged Cheza back.  
  
"Sorry to spoil the romantic moment, but don't you think we should get moving? Jaguara's troops could appear at any moment." Tsume said, gesturing towards the way out.  
  
"Mind if I tag along? It's kind of depressing here." Leeba asked Toboe.  
Toboe nodded and smiled at Leeba.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Tsume asked, stepping up besides Kiba.  
"Out of here." Kiba said sternly as they went out into a long hallway.  
  
As they walked a bit, Leeba noticed Katsume at the back of the group, sort of keeping to herself.  
He slowed his pace down next to her side.  
"What is your name?"  
"Me? Oh, ah..It's Katsume. So you are Kiba's brother, huh?"  
"Yeah. Kind of funny how fast things like that go by when you wait for them for years."  
Leeba looked up at the wall as they were passing, sort of lost in thought for a moment.  
"So," he started looking back at Katsume. "You aren't a wolf, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm the flower, er, Guardian of the Lunar maiden and Wolves." Katsume said, stumbling with her words under Leeba's gaze.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout, and all Katsume saw was a blurred vision of her friends worried faces, and then everything turned black.  
  
Katsume stood up.  
'Am I still dreaming?' she thought.  
Suddenly a white wolf came trotting slowly out of the mist, followed by a gray wolf.  
"Kiba?.....and Leeba?" Katsume called to them. But they did not answer. They just stopped infront of her and sat down, their eyes staring up into her eyes.  
Then a swirl of gray foamed about everything.

A weird numb sensation caught up with Katsume, and she heard the voice of Sora in her head, telling her to see the truth.  
'What truth?' she asked, but got no answer.  
Then suddenly it hit her. The things Sora could not tell Katsume, but what she had to figure out for herself.  
Kibaâ€..was only a guide, a mere replacement for the real chosen wolf. Leeba. The missing link to her never ending white wolf dream.  
But now that she knew, she must keep it secret from strangers, because if Jaguara hears then she will know where to find the real chosen wolf.  
"Now that the truth is out, Jaguara must be overthrown." Katsume said aloud in her mind, startling herself as she awoke in someone's arms.  
They seemed to be running.  
Katsume opened her eyes and looked up to see Leeba's face.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Jaguara's troops found us. We are almost out of here." Leeba replied.

"Wait," Katsume said, struggling to stand on her feet. "We have to destroy Jaguara. We have to go back!"  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. What do you mean?" Hige asked as he and the others stopped running to confront what Katsume just said.  
  
"All this time I thought Kiba was the chosen wolf, but he isn't. He was just a decoy for the real chosen wolf, Leeba. But if Jaguara finds out then she will try her hardest now, more so then ever to breed that higher power from the two chosen and the flower maiden." Katsume said, taking in quick small breaths as she talked.  
  
"What's this all about?" Leeba asked, the sudden sound of footsteps getting closer.  
  
"We'll explain it to you late, but we have to leave now." Kiba told Leeba sternly as he started to run again.  
A small bit of warmth was pressed against Katsume's chest as she looked down to realize that her moon stone necklace was glowing.  
  
"The chosen wolf will help me find my wings." Katsume said quickly, grabbing hold of her glowing moonstone necklace as she felt a sudden tingling sensation on her back.  
  
"Kiba, wait!" Cheza called frantically.  
Then, suddenly two very large, misty white wings spread out from behind Katsume, but she felt no pain, as if they were ghostly wings.  
A cold sensation began at katsume's heart, then edged it's way through her veins, traveling down her arms and stopping at her finger tips, a eerie blue light forming in her hands.  
Jaguara's guards rounded the corner and readied themselves to fight, but Katsume knew what to do.  
She stretched her fingers out, sending the blue light towards the black swirl of nothingness, and then the all crumpled to the floor, as if inhaling some poison.  
  
Katsume held her hands up close to her face, and stared in wonderment as her wings vanished and a few white feathers slowly floated to the floor.  
Cheza smiled as the others stared wildly at the sight that just happened before them.  
  
"She really is the Guardian." Toboe said with wide eyes as he reached out a hand to pick up one of the white delicate feathers.


	16. forming a team

(Hello faithful reviewers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been very busy, but now slowly I will end this story, and try to at least end it right. Thank you all for the reviews! Misskagome)

Katsume wiggled her fingers around a bit, the feeling of cold numbness still aroused at the tips of her fingers.

"Maybe....I can use my powers again," She suggested as she looked from face to face.

"This time to destroy Jaguara."

Kiba shook his head.

"She's too strong. All we can do now is try and get out of here." He told her.

With a mixed look of dismay and determination on Katsume's face, she replied,

"I'll never know till I try."

With that said Katsume closed her eyes, took a breath, and turned her back on everyone as she began to walk towards the pile of black laying on the floor.

"Uh....Wait a second!" Leeba said quickly, a look of concern on his face as he gently grabbed Katsume's arm.

Katsume turned to him, her green orbs glistening and a look of question on her face.

"I'm coming too." Leeba told her firmly.

"But, you might get hurt, or worse. You should stay here. You've just met up with Kiba again!" Katsume replied, searching in his deep eyes for an answer.

All she found was trust and concern.

"I'll come back for my little brother, but right now ensuring his and everyone else's safety comes first. Especially your safety." Leeba replied softly.

"Ok." Katsume said with a small smile.

"Katsume!" Cheza called, her tone worried.

"Don't worry Cheza, Kiba will protect you, just wait for me somewhere safe." Katsume replied to the flower maiden's concern as she reached her hand out a bit towards Cheza and let it fall back to her side.

"We'll keep you safe Cheza." Toboe said, smiling up at Cheza.

Cheza smiled down at Toboe, and replied,

"This one will wait somewhere safe."

Katsume and Leeba walked through a couple of dark tinted hallways, the only sound was their shoes clicking on the stone floor.

"How can we be sure this is the way?" Leeba asked, leaning in towards Katsume's ear a bit.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know to trust my feelings. I can also sense something in the air. Can you sense it too?" Katsume replied, looking up at him.

"Yes...and It's been on my mind for some time now." Leeba said, responding to her question.

A few minutes later and they stopped in front of a large greatly designed door.

Katsume looked to Leeba and they both nodded, then opened the door.

(Sorry it's not that long, but I'm sleepy! The ending to the Wolf's Rain show was so sad! I can't believe they just stopped like that, but I guess all great things come to an end sometime.)


	17. Jaguara's death

With one determined and weary look to each other, Katsume and Leeba had pushed open the two big doors, which they believed Jaguara to be in.

There Jaguara was, her back turned to them in a cold greeting.

"You think I don't know about the chosen three who are already in my reach?" Jaguara stated more then questioned as she turned to face them, an eery smile spreading on her smooth lips.

Katsume's heart sank and she just stared at the vision of beauty that was covered in thorns.

'How can someone so pretty and friendly looking have such a dark and frozen heart?'

"Even if they are in your reach, Jaguara, What's to say you will be able to grab them?" Katsume said, speaking in monotone, her eyes solemn.

Jaguara's smile faded and turned into a smirk.

"You want an example of how easy it is?" Jaguara replied quickly, her voice slowing as she said the word "easy".

All was silent around them, that kind of too quiet feeling, but Katsume knew that was always the bad kind of quiet.

Katsume looked at Leeba's stern face, she could sense his anger towards Jaguara. After all, she had him imprisoned in her keep.

"We wont let you harm anyone anymore!" Leeba yelled at Jaguara, part of his hair falling over his eyes.

Jaguara laughed, and stepped forward, her shadow as dark as she was.

"Whatever you pathetic fools have planned will surely fail." Jaguara replied.

"No it wont!" Katsume said, taking a few steps towards Jaguara.

Jaguara quickly held up her hand, and suddenly Katsume was surrounded by some kind of pink light that held great force over her.

"Katsume!" Leeba called, going to her side, but then Jaguara turned her hand towards him, making him stop and fall to his knees with the sudden gust of draining power.

Katsume slowly turned her head to look at Leeba, a helpless look on her face.

'Maybe...I can call on my powers again..I just have to believe in it, feel it for it to come.' Katsume thought, closing her eyes and fixing her mind on Sora's words of wisdom, that feeling at her finger tips, her wings cascading out around her and the feeling of power to protect.

Then suddenly a blue light started to seep out from Katsume and overtake Jaguara's pink holding light, and once more Katsume could really feel the power running through her veins, the wings coming out her back, and the cold tingling at her fingertips reaching to her palm.

Katsume stood up, the pink light that was around her now gone, and started to walk to Jaguara, her head lowered.

"How do you know it will fail if you've never seen it before." Katsume said more then asked, her voice low but affirming.

Jaguara only looked a little bit worried, her lips forming a look of disapproval, but when she spoke her voice was power and all knowing.

"You are too young to understand the meaning of power." Jaguara cursed at Katsume between her teeth.

Katsume didn't reply, but instead put her hands together forming the shape of a ball, and what appeared was a ball of blue light.

She then proceeded to throw it at Jaguara.

"A ball of light?" Jaguara laughed as she caught it in her hand.

"You really are a fool if you think that's going to destroy me."

Jaguara was about to say more, when suddenly she stopped, and looked down at her hand as the blue light started to melt inside her skin, making Jaguara cry out in pain.

Then Jaguara suddenly fell to the ground and didn't move.

Leeba was released from the pink around him as Katsume made it to his side.

They both just stared at Jaguara's not moving body, till suddenly Katsume turned and smiled at Leeba.

"I'm glad you are ok." She said as she put a hand on Leeba's shoulder.

Leeba smiled back at her, but then noticed how Katsume's smile started to fade as she looked behind her once more at Jaguara's body.

"What's the matter?" Leeba asked her, looking deep into her eyes as she turned back to face him.

Katsume sighed and replied,

"Isn't it kind of weird that Jaguara fell so quickly? I mean, she didn't even struggle."

"Yeah." Leeba replied quietly.

As they talked softly, a little bit away from them, Jaguara lifted her good hand to touch the hurt one as a small smile spread on her lips as she raised herself to her feet.


End file.
